


The Trevelyan siblings

by ElenaHana



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Multiple Universes, mentions of Dragon Age characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaHana/pseuds/ElenaHana
Summary: "The Trevelyans once had three children..."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Trevelyan siblings

The Trevelyans once had three children.

“Two daughters and a son”, the parents would reply when asked.

But when the middle one turned eleven, his powers shocked everyone into silence. A mage.

"We have one daughter", the Trevelyans would then reply if asked.

There was no place for a mage in their household and the middle child simply became another young kid taken to the Ostwick Circle.

It was no place for the oldest sibling either, for the fourteen-year-old daughter decided to leave a year later, so disgusted by her own family that she couldn't bear to see their faces another day. The Trevelyans don't talk about her either, for she became a mercenary out of survival.

That's when their paths divide.

In one universe, Marcus leaves the Circle and stumbles upon the role of Inquisitor. He allies with the Mages; he guides his people with firm but gentle hand, for not even the rejection nor the years spent confined in a tower have taken away his kindness or the puppy-like attitude that drives Dorian closer to him.

In a different universe it’s Alecsandra, the third-born, who survives the explosion at the Conclave instead. She had wanted to be a knight, a protector. But the illusion broke a long time ago. Now she is just a scared girl in Templar armor who wishes to change things but doesn't know how.

Alecsandra chooses to ally with the Templars, because she doesn't know any other way, because she wants the Order to be different.

But her sister was right. She was also too afraid to step out of their parents' shadow and consider the Mages' offer of help first.

Then there is Lena. The eldest child.

Lena survives in all three of the universes. In one she makes a just Inquisitor, albeit too prone to doubting herself. Her companions don't doubt her strength though, and Cullen reminds her every day for the rest of their lives. 'Lena Rutherford' doesn't evoke the same bad feelings as her old surname.

She reunites with Marcus in two universes, because the two of them are like magnets, prone to finding one another no matter the circumstances.

When Inquisitor Marcus Trevelyan goes on to become the personal guard to Divine Justinia, Lena's path leads her back to mercenary work. She finds a second home in the Bull's Chargers and in Bull himself.

Choices shape a person, but some things are out of one's control.

In the third universe, the one where Alecsandra gets appointed Inquisitor, Lena is a different person. When bards sing about soulmates, they always talk about lovers and romantic love.

But sibling love can be as powerful as lovers', and twice as devastating when such tragedies occur.

Because Lena loved her Marcus. She was filled with so much affection for her little brother that the news of his death tore away one half of her heart while turning the rest into a twisted, wilted mass of guilt and resentment. Resentment towards others, resentment towards herself.

She was always the resilient one, prone to finding a way to survive like stubborn weed in a garden, but Marcus' death took away much of her gentleness.  
  


The one constant in all universes is that Lena manages to find her way to Skyhold in all of them. In that last one, her decision to stand by her sister is genuine, but the words she speaks are harsh. She acknowledges her younger sibling's willingness to make the world a better place, but part of her can't let go of her grief.

Despite that, she keeps her promise and becomes the Inquisitor's shadow.

'It's what Marcus would have done' would become Lena's quiet reply when asked about her decision.

The Trevelyans once had three children.

Then there was none.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at longfics, so this was the best way for me to explain my Trevelyan siblings trio dynamics in a short and effective way (and to finally make use of the tarot cards I drew)
> 
> High-res version of the pics is going to be at my Twitter or Tumblr @hanatsuki89!


End file.
